


Valentine's Day is hard on Bromances

by 20RavenousTemptress15



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Annabeth wants one date, BROMAN BROMANCE, BROOOOOOOOOOOOO, Bromance, F/M, Jason and Percy are just Bro, Piper and Annabeth are forced Besties, Scrabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20RavenousTemptress15/pseuds/20RavenousTemptress15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth talks to Percy about his BRomance. This leads to sad Bros. Why is Valentine's Day a thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day is hard on Bromances

Percy was used to these little talks. For some reason, who knows how, he and Jason had ended up more as unlikely frends rather than enemies. This led to a rather bromantic reationship between them. Again. Somehow.  
Jason had come up to him and asked him "Hey, bro, would you mind teaching me to surf? Piper has been badgering me and I dont know how and man I just want to impress her a little."  
Percy, knowing how it is having a remarkabley smart and beautiful girlfriend who was amazing in every way, had agreed. Claiming it was just to honor the "Bro Code."  
After that moment, they seemed to do everything together. If it wasnt having a waterfight on deck, they were using the waves and the wind to play chicken. If it wasnt weather/water chicken, it was playing scrabble, they liked to see who could misspell the most words or see who riverted back to their natural language. (Jason nearly died laughing when Percy accidentally used fish speak.)  
Annabeth and Piper had been on more double dates than they had originally thought would happen. Their favorite had been watching "Sharknado" with the boys, who loved that their two powers were connected. They had actually held hands during some scenes, without even getting embarassed. They were too bro to get embarassed.  
However, Percy was a little offronted when Piper and Annabeth sat both him and Jason down and yelled about it. It wasnt their fault that they won cutest camp couple! The camp knows whats up!  
Annabeth stared at him.  
He cringed.  
"What happened this time?" he asked.  
"Percy, I love you. I really do. However, Jason cannot come on our Valentines getaway." Annabeth said calmly, though with a hint of a glare in her gray eyes.  
"But Annabeth! He and Piper can get a room right next to ours!" Percy exclaimed, excitement going through him leaving him to do little else but bounce up and down on the bed.  
Annabeth now released the glare. "Percy,you said that last Vaentines Day! Do you remember what happened?"  
Percy thought for a second and shrugged, "I thought it was romantic."  
"YOU SPENT THE WHOLE PICNIC WITH YOU AND JASON FEEDING EACHOTHER GRAPES!" Annabeth yelled.  
"I was embracing my Broman side!" Percy argued.  
Annabeth was caught offgaurd, "Broman?"  
"Bros with a Roman!" Percy cheered with a smile.  
Annabeth actually sighed and put her face in her hands."Hon, seaweed brain, love of my mortal and immortal assuming we get to Esylum. I can stand every other day but Piper and I both want to have our boyfriends to ourselves on one day a year. We cant get you birthday, nor Christmas, nor Halloween-"  
"We went with you guys!" Percy cut in.  
"You went in mathcing costumes. You two wore matching costumes. WE were supposed to go as Little Mermaid."  
"WE LIKED THE FLOUNDER AND SEBASTIAN COSTUMES!"   
"Percy, you are mine on Valentines Day." Annabeth said with finality in her voice.  
Percy hung his head, "Fine."  
Annabeth smiled and kissed the top of his head with a clipped "Thank you." as she left, probably to go make some new battle plan.  
Jason popped up outside Percy's window, "Man this sucks! We already got the hotel and Acquarium!"  
"I know, bro! Think of the lost Pillow fights and chocolate! Pillow fights!" cried Percy dramatically, as Jason climbed through his window.  
"Well, Im against lying but we could just. We COULD get hotels near eachother and send them to a spa or something while we spend one day with them and one day broing around time." Jason said in a rush, as though just uttering the words would attract their significant others.  
"Bro, I'd love to, but they would catch on and they HATE spas." Percysaid sadly swingin his legs on his bed.   
Jason laid down next to him and sighed, "This is gonna suck broslice."  
"I hear ya bromie. I hear ya." Percy sighed also.   
"Wanna go see who can fit more marshmallows in their mouth?"   
"I'll race you!" 

Annabeth and Piper watched their boyfriends run up the hill.  
"We are never going to hear the end of this are we?" Piper asked Annabeth.  
"I'll be seriously concerned if we don't." Annabeth answered.


End file.
